WWE la nueva era vs la vieja era
by zdkpvrvq
Summary: esto es fic que trata de varias superestrellas nuevas como viejas luchando entre si , la pregunta es quien llegara ala cima de la industria


Carlos Wow familia que gran raw hemos tenido esta noche

Marcelo y todavía falta el evento estelar de la noche * pasan el macht card de una contienda de equipos handicad 4 vs 3 * Bullet club conformado Abi Rollins , Souilier , Xander y Skyper vs Julian , Juann morato , Seth Tyler , los ganadores de esta contienda irán al combate de la cámara de eliminación por el título wwa champion * luego de decir esas palabras el Tema del B.C se empieza a escuchar y salen todos los miembros del B.C dirigiéndose al ring * y luego se empieza a escuchar el tema personality salen los miembros del otro equipo igualmente dirigiéndose al ring *

Nota para el lector lo siguiente son puras acciones de los personajes .

· Los primeros en iniciar la contienda son Julian y Abi rollins . * julian rápidamente intenta atacar Abi , pero Abi lo intercepta con un rodillazo en abdomen lo que provoca que se quede me dio agachado , Abi agarra la cabeza de julian con una mano y con la otra mano le empieza dar varios golpes ala cabeza de julian hasta derribarlo , luego de derribar a julian Abi le da una patada en abdomen lo que provoca que se siente en medio del ring para luego aplicarle otra patada en pecho lo que lo dejaría de nuevo en el suelo , Abi le da el relevo a soulier , y soulier no pierde el tiempo y empieza pisotear a julian en todas la partes de su cuerpo , luego de esa acción soulier levanta a julian y le hace un ddt , luego de eso vuelve a levantar a julian y lo tira contra esquinero para hacerle un lazo a julian para dejarlo en el piso , soulier se sube al esquinero para aplicarle un golpe volador a julian , justo cuando soulier está por los aires , julian raciona muy rápido y le da una patada en pleno vuelo a soulier lo que provoca que soulier se agache para luego aplicarle su remate El DIRTI DHIS

Carlos - wow que gran sorpresa del combate un DIRTI DHIS para soulier

Marcelo – No mi caballo

(devuelta al combate)

Julian busca el relevo de seth Tyler pero justo cuando está a punto de llegar Xander se sube al ring y ataca a julian con una patada y seth con un golpe en la cabeza , El árbitro le reclama a Xander pero el no le toma mucha importancia y empuja a julian al poste , lo que provoca que se estrelle con poste , Xander se posiciona en la otra esquina para su lanza justo cuando esta apunto de aplicarla , Juann entra al ring y le aplica un golpe del super hombre a xander , lo que hace que se quede aturdido , para luego aplicarle una lanza a Xander y sacar afuera del ring a Xander

Abi regresa al ring para aplicarle un súper Rodillazo a Juann pero juann lo intercepta con un golpe del super hombre para Abi , Abi se queda en el suelo y juann se posiciona para aplicar su lanza a Abi justo cuando esta apunto de aplicarle abi lo intercepta con una patada en su cara lo hace que quede aturdido por poco tiempo , pero ese tiempo fue suficiente para Abi para darle varios golpes en la cara a Juann como una metralleta , luego de esos impactos a la cara de Juann , me impulso contra las cuerdas para aplicar mi súper rodillazo , pero juann lo esquiva y se impulsa contra las cuerdas ambos fallamos y nos vamos a partes distintas del ring , pero seth estaba en las cuerdas por lo cual yo choco con el tirándolo afuera del ring , juann aprovecha mi distracción para aplicarme su golpe del súper hombre en la nuca lo que hace que me quede noqueado por un momento, juann se distrajo y no se percató que todavía quedaba skyper , cual el lo recibió con el golpe phenomenal dejando afuera a Juann . julian se recupera y intento atacar a skyper con un lazo , pero skyper lo esquiva con una patada en abdomen para luego seguirle con skyper clas . dejando a julian KO , para que luego soulier lo cubriera

1,2,3 TITITN EL B.C ENTRA A LA CAMARA DE ELiMINACION

Carlos que gran contienda nos dieron estos 2 equipos

Marcelo sin lugar a duda fue gran combate pero solo uno podía salir con la victoria , familia gracias por acompañarnos nos vemos luego


End file.
